


could we be more than friends? or am i being too optimistic?

by for_the_honor_of_grayskull_I_am_katniss



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Suselle (Relationship)
Genre: F/F, eh, shoot i meant to put the tags in the tags not characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25404589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_honor_of_grayskull_I_am_katniss/pseuds/for_the_honor_of_grayskull_I_am_katniss
Summary: noelle has a crush. so does susie. (hint hint, its each other)CHAPTER ONE IS FINISHED I DONT KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT UNFINISHED SORRY
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Noelle Holiday/Susie (Deltarune), Suselle - Relationship, as the fandom suggests
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	could we be more than friends? or am i being too optimistic?

**Author's Note:**

> i am FIGHTING through my creativity block but when the cat gets saved is not getting written anytime soon

Noelle had a crush. Not just a little one, too. A big, big, BIG crush.  
On Susie.  
The bigger one was the yin to her yang, the Sith to her Jedi, the dark to her light. Perfect femme/butch and Noelle loved it. But did Susie as well? Were her feelings reciprocated?  
This was all she could think about as she tried to fall asleep. It kept her mind wide awake, while her body begged for sleep. Soon her body won, and she fell into a deep and restless slumber.  
======  
In the morning, Susie woke up to the light shining brightly against her hand, which reflected the light onto her nose, which hit the posters on the ceiling, which then sent the light down to her other hand which bounced the light into her eyes. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘶𝘱. She groaned as she sat up. She really needed a mattress.  
======  
"Hi, Susie! How did you sleep?" 𝒪𝒽 𝓃𝑜! 𝒲𝒶𝓈 𝐼 𝓉𝑜𝑜 𝑒𝓃𝑒𝓇𝑔𝑒𝓉𝒾𝒸?  
"Sleep? I haven't slept since I was in the womb, and even then I wasn't happy about it! See ya."  
𝒮𝑒𝑒 𝓎𝒶? 𝒜𝓈 𝒾𝓃... 𝓈𝑒𝑒 𝓎𝑜𝓊 𝒶𝑔𝒶𝒾𝓃? 𝒮𝒽𝑒 𝓌𝒶𝓈𝓃'𝓉 𝒷𝑜𝓉𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒𝒹!? :𝒟  
"Never."  
𝒯𝒽𝒶𝓉'𝓈 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝓁𝒾𝓀𝑒 𝒾𝓉.  
======  
Undyne 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘵 have been asked by Susie to watch. And that was awful flirting.  
𝗨𝗻𝗱𝘆𝗻𝗲  
< Hey, idiot! Thats not how to talk to girls! >:(  
𝗯𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗲𝘆  
< Sorry! I panicked.  
𝗨𝗻𝗱𝘆𝗻𝗲  
< Don't panic next time. But thats alright, that Holiday girl seemed to take your unkind reaction as a challenge.  
𝗯𝗮𝗿𝗻𝗲𝘆  
< Alright. ttyl  
Undyne puts the phone in her pocket. Time to move to her girlfriend's classroom window.  
======  
"You were doing 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵!?!"  
Alphys was MAD. Susie sat at her desk, with Undyne next to her.  
"Honey, Alphys, it was for a good cause-"  
"You were WATCHING MY CLASS-"  
"GUYS."  
Susie burst out.  
"I HAVE A CRUSH ON"  
𝓃𝑜𝑒𝓁𝓁𝑒, 𝓃𝑜𝑒𝓁𝓁𝑒, 𝓃𝑜𝑒𝓁𝓁𝑒,  
"somebody,"  
𝘤𝘮𝘰𝘯...  
"and Undyne here was just helping me talk to her."  
"Okayyyy... if its for the sake of true love..."  
======


End file.
